


The taste of your lips

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playing with Food, Teasing, pre-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to invite Will to engage physically in their affair but is instead entangled into the man's own game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts), [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



> short but i kind of started and the porn would be tiring to write  
> here's the teaser (the foreplay if you will)  
> now let your imagination flow~~

“It’s not that simple.”

The second Will says the words, he immediately regrets them. He looks at Hannibal and his grave expression, and he closes his eyes not to be exposed to the vulnerable man in front of him. This is something that has been overwhelming him since the day he met Hannibal Lecter. The man is an exquisite actor and he’s built a perfect wall around him and the only person he ever let in was Will. Somehow, Graham was the only one to be always forgiven the rudeness and every fault.

Funny how Will was even able to outsmart Hannibal and make him turn himself in, just to prove a point, just to be always there whenever Will would need him. Lecter was impressed by the mongoose’s actions ever since they met.  

“It could be. Let me help you.” Hannibal speaks, amused now. He extends his hand towards Will and waits. He’s learnt not to push, at least not too often. Lecter found that he enjoys far more when it’s Will who initiates things and who is in control. So the hand is there, palm open, inviting, waiting for Will to take it.

Graham looks at Hannibal. He measures the man carefully and mulls something over in his head. There is a room in his mind palace where he’s done it many times, both tenderly and rough. There is a chamber he went to only once and has been afraid since to admit he really enjoyed it. There is something about pain Will has not yet accommodated to but he’s working on it. Pleasure has been always easier.

And so, to pleasure shall he give in.

Will extends his own hand instead, inviting Hannibal to take it and get up from the cushions on the couch. Lecter smirks and grabs Will’s hand. Surprisingly, the brunet leads them to the kitchen, where he corners Hannibal and then leaves him by the cool surface of the fridge. Graham turns on his heel and starts very slowly walking around. He opens a cabinet where they keep sweets and he takes out a bar of dark chocolate.

Glancing back, Will spots the darkness that engulfed Lecter and the lust expressed in his pupils. Graham wants to laugh, to chuckle at his own act of power. Instead, he moves further and grabs a salt cellar. He makes a full circle and finally returns to Hannibal, who’s standing still by the fridge. Will lifts his free hand and opens the door to the fridge. Lecter’s eyes never leave the other man as he takes out a strawberry. Graham examines the fruit carefully, as if he was seeing it for the first time. Finally, his eyes meet with Lecter’s, and in the moment of pure passion and oblivion, Will licks the strawberry, slowly, sensually, tasting the sweet bud of the fruit.

“I wonder…” Will begins and leans closer, to whisper the rest of the sentence straight into Hannibal’s ear. “Do you taste just as sweetly?” Graham lifts his hand and starts stroking Lecter’s chest. Hannibal’s cock twitches at the mere words and breath upon his earbud. His whole body is impatient and trembling in anticipation. _Whatever do you do to me, Will?_

“Will your skin be as salty from sweat when I’m done with you?” Graham continues and gently licks the patch behind Hannibal’s ear, while shaking the salt cellar and making it rattle. “Or will it be bitter and velvety?” Graham moves slightly, leaving Hannibal breathless and aroused, and bites a piece of chocolate in his hand. “I want it all.”

With that, Will takes a step back and then leaves the kitchen, abandoning Hannibal to his own devices. But they both know he’ll play along.


End file.
